Rose and Emmett
by immixx
Summary: Rosalie is bored of a life with no boyfriend. When Emmett comes in to the picture will they be the perfect pair? Or will it just go completely crazy...? Rated M just to be safe :  Please R and R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Shit.

I was late, once again, for meeting up with Alice and Bella. Alice was gonna kill me, again. Bella probably wouldn't give a damn.

As I neared the coffee shop, I rechecked my appearance in the window of New Look. Face – fine. Clothes – great. Body – constantly ideal. Hair – hmm. It was a little messy.

Oh well. I couldn't afford to stop now. It was already ten to twelve and I was supposed to be there at eleven thirty. I had lost the keys to the car and spent at least ten minutes rushing round the house panicking that I didn't have enough money to buy a new set at the moment.

Of course, they were in my hand all along. I guess I should be used to that by now.

Then I couldn't find a parking space in the midget of a place they call the car park, so I had to park it miles away which meant I had to walk back to the tea rooms, without a clue how to get there because I had to come from the opposite direction from which I normally come.

Phew. Better late than never, I keep telling Alice.

The sound of the 'ping!' the door made when I opened it alerted Alice and Bella to my presence and they beckoned me over. Alice started on me the moment I sat down, all smiles.

'I can't believe you're late AGAIN Rosalie; how do manage it? Just give yourself at least five hours, I keep telling you and then it won't be a problem!'

I ignored Alice. 'How are you, Bella?' I set my bag down on the floor and smile at her.

'Yeah I'm fine, thanks. Actually, I'm more than fine.' She breaks out into a huge beam and I start to get a little suspicious.

So does Alice. 'What do you mean?' She gasps suddenly. 'You've won the lottery! Oh my gosh, you've won the LOTTERY!'

'Alice! No, I haven't won the lottery. Believe me. I wouldn't be telling if I had; I'd just be spending it all.' I am prepared to start feeling a little shocked at her but then realised, if Alice was around, SHE wouldn't be going anywhere near any of my precious money.

'What is it, then?' I ask.

Bella takes a deep breath and lifts up her left hand, the back of it facing her two best friends. I stare at it for a moment, a little confused, then I locate something on her fourth finger. A very expensive something.

That's not –

That can't be –

Oh. My. Gosh.

Alice screamed. I just sat there in shock.

'You're getting MARRIED?' Bella nodded.

'Wow. Married…' I couldn't get my head around it. 'But…but Edward never told us.'

'I guess he wanted it to be a complete surprise, for everybody,' she was grinning her head off.

'Wow,' I said again. 'Wow! Oh my gosh! WOW! congratulations!' There you go, it was just starting to hit.

Bella laughed, slightly hysterically.

Alice just wanted to know the details. 'When? Where? How?' With as little questioning as she could manage, it appeared.

'Well…it was in Paris. Where he took me for Valentines Day, remember?' We both nodded, already hooked. 'I thought it seemed a bit extreme, you know, taking me to PARIS, just for Valentines Day, but I wasn't going to complain,' she laughed. It was at dinner, in the middle of the restaurant, unfortunately –'we rolled our eyes. 'So everyone could see us, but you know, I wasn't really worrying about THAT just then. He just slid onto one knee and took out a tiffany's box, containing this.' She flashed her ring at us again.

'Let me see that properly,' I said grabbing her hand. Alice and I stroked it and gazed at it for about half and hour. It had a silver band with a single diamond, which was square cut and it twinkled and shone from every angle. It was simple, but so beautiful and elegant that I couldn't take my eyes away.

Bella was just laughing. 'I understand though,' she said. 'I did exactly that all the way back on the Euro star; Edward got a bit annoyed in the end.'

'I want one,' I complained.

'Me too,' Alice sighed. We both looked at her for a moment. Then I decided to state the obvious.

'You have one,' I stated, in case she had forgotten. 'You also have a wedding ring to match. Bella doesn't have one of the those yet.'

Alice studied her own for a moment. 'Mine _is _gorgeous,' she admitted. 'But _that _one…' she gestured in the general direction of Bella's left hand, with a look of wonder on her face. And I understood what she meant. My facial expression resumed hers.

Bella patted my hand. 'It's ok Rose, your time will come. You just haven't met the right guy yet,'

I sighed, helplessly. 'I know. Although he better get a move on because I am feeling severely left out without an engagement ring to parade round.'

We talked for another half hour or so, until Alice ruined it with the bringing up of the subject of work. It was alright for her, though, she was up there in the middle of it all with her new designer range at no. 1 in the shops. Even Bella had nothing to dread; she had just launched her new (and 4th) book, 'chasing the dream' and was about to start on her 5th. I, however, was stuck in a stupid, boring office job for the rest of my life and if someone won't throw me a lifeline I think it will be forever.

Because I have absolutely no motivation to go and look for one myself.

Then Bella brought up something very exciting.

'Ok, so I was thinking about bridesmaids and all and of course you two will be them!' Alice AND me screamed that time. 'Then I thought, what about maid of honour? And I just couldn't decide between you both and so I decided…that hey! It's MY wedding. I can have what I want! So you are BOTH being maids of honour! If you want,' she added anxiously. We screamed again.

'When do we start?' Alice asked eagerly. Trust her.

'Well, I will have to get back to you because I need to talk to Edward etc etc bla bla bla boring boring,' she grinned.

We said our good byes and left shortly after that. I skipped down the road, sure that Alice and Bella were probably doing the same. I was SO excited!


	2. Authors note

hi!

yeah so this is a new story that i have started - please tell me if its any good or if i should just quit now :s

and i would love it so much if i got reviews - but no pressure! lol i hope you enjoy it! x


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi here's the next bit, i hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

I was glad I didn't have to go into work today. I lived in my own flat and I enjoyed the peace and quiet. But sometimes I would see Alice with Jasper or Bella with Edward, and wish I could have the same as that. I wished I could feel the passion with someone who I could love so deeply that, if they left, it would not only turn my world upside down, but shake and bang it about until it was so bruised and battered that it wouldn't be the same again.

I let myself in and closed the door behind me. All I could see was mess and clothes everywhere. I tidied up a little before wondering into the living room and sitting down on the sofa. Switching on the TV, I flicked through the channels and wondered what had happened to the good stuff. Then I remembered it was daytime TV so it was bound to be a tad shite.

So I decided to flick through a few magazines, but I had read them all. I then realised that I was at a bit of a loose end. I texted Tanya to see if she was around but she was very tied up at work (she was a lawyer – need I say more?). Then I texted Kate, thought I don't know why I thought I would ever get an answer from her. She never had her phone on her.

I scrolled down my contacts, desperate to find SOMEONE available. I came to a sudden stop at Royce. Royce was a guy at work – a completely and utterly loose – your – mind gorgeous guy. And, no surprise, I had a crush on him. Nothing could happen of course, because he's Royce and I'm, well, Rosalie, but you never know. Would it hurt to quickly send a text-invite for lunch?

Nah.

**Hey **

**You don't happen to be around for lunch do you? If you're doing some woman (or man) just say cause I got other friends :) x **

He texted back immediately.

**Finished doing the woman :) free now? X**

I sent a hasty 'yes' back, hoped he was kidding about the sex, and started getting ready.

* * *

Of course I was late. I couldn't help it. It's in my nature.

Royce looked up when I entered the restaurant and tapped his watch jokily to indicate my poor timing. I shrugged and allowed him that and we both laughed.

'Hi, good to see you again,' he said with a smile as I sat down. I smiled back, trying to hold on to the cool facial expression I had composed without letting my nerves show through. Honestly, it wasn't even a date! And it wasn't like we hadn't had lunch together before.

It was just for our bosses leaving party, with way more people to talk to. Is that so bad?

We both picked up the menus and scanned them. I saw the writing but didn't actually take it in.

'I think I'll have…the lasagne,' Royce said at last.

I panicked and glanced at the menu quickly, then gave up. 'Yeah, me too,' I said. It was just easier that way. I lay down the menu and leant forward on my elbows. 'So…you're not in work today?' I said, then mentally slapped myself. State the obvious, well done Rosalie.

He laughed. 'No, I'm not. And neither are you,' he added as an afterthought.

'Nope.'

Silence. I looked at the table awkwardly. He caught my eye as I glanced up and we both laughed automatically, although there was nothing much comical about the situation.

Thankfully the waitress intervened to come and take our order. She was pretty with long, glossy, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Even in her grotty apron you could see she had a great figure. Royce seemed to think so too because he completely checking her out. He flashed a winning smile in thanks – although I'm sure it was more – and she gave him a sexy look back and winked at him.

As she strutted away, I turned back to Royce after giving the waitress a look of disgust. But he was still watching her retreating back. I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be out with me!

He seemed to sense by watchful eyes, and reluctantly turned back to face me. I had enough. Come on Rosalie, think of something to say.

'Erm…so, how is work going for you at the moment?' Lame, I know.

'Oh…fine! Yeah, well I gotta get a report on Taylor's desk by Thursday but you know what he's like; I can just make up any crap story,' he grinned. 'How about you?'

'Well, same as usual, really. Still hating it. But, I am still waiting for that person to invite me to his or her famous company to work for them, because they took one look at me and said, "that's who we need!"' I laughed. 'It hasn't quite happened yet.'

Royce smiled a smile that kind of looked like he couldn't be bothered to smile it. We relapsed into silence again.

Oh shit. Was this how it was going to be for the rest of the date? Scratch that, it's not a date. But seriously. There wasn't anything to say to the guy! And he wasn't exactly making an effort to communicate with me, I thought ruefully, as his gaze had slipped over to the slutty waitress already.

_He only agreed to this because he thought you were sexy and beautiful, _a little voice said in my head. And I didn't argue with it because it was true. I knew I was beautiful. My hair was my pride and joy and I worked hard to keep my body in shape. It's just there were other people like that too, I thought, thinking of the waitress.

I stood up, suddenly, and accidently knocking my chair over. I hadn't meant for it to be this dramatic. Royce looked up in surprise.

'What are you doing?'

I sighed. 'Look Royce, we haven't exactly said more than 10 words to each other today. Yes, you might like to be seen out with me because I look good – oh don't look so surprised, I know how you people's minds work – but I don't want that!' I took a deep breath. 'I'm going now. This was a waste of my time, and I'm sorry for wasting yours, too.' I picked up my bag and walked out. I could hear him saying my name but I didn't look back.

Expecting to feel down heartened, I was surprised to see that all I was feeling was relief. Relief that that was over and I didn't have to go back in there and try to make boring conversation.

I trailed down the high street slowly, not sure what to do next. I felt something familiar in my stomach and realised I still hadn't eaten. As I approached McDonalds, I made a quick design and mentally changed the route in my head.

I opened the door and felt the welcoming and pulling smell of fast food overwhelm me. Bloody hell, I hadn't realised how much I had missed this crap. I joined the end of the queue.

Just then, I heard someone call my name. A couple of people actually. I looked around before I spotted three guys at a table with piles of fries and two Big Mac's each in front of them. Two of these guys were Bella's new fiancé Edward Cullen, and the other was Alice's husband and my twin brother, Jasper Hale. The other guy I didn't know; he had black curly hair and a huuuuuge build of a body. Underneath his shirt I could tell that it was hiding at least a 6-pack. He was looking at me, as were the others. Jasper whispered something to him and he smiled a tentative smile at me, which revealed him cheek dimples. He was gorgeous.

I smiled and waved back at them. When I got my food (a considerably smaller amount than my friends had), I wondered over to them and squeezed in next to Jasper and across from this new person.

'Hi! What are you doing here?'

Jasper looked at me sarcastically. 'Well, I know one thing for sure, Rosalie, is the fact that we are NOT here eating lunch.' He looked at me very seriously and I glared back for a second, while Edward laughed. Jasper continued. 'What are YOU doing here Rosalie?'

I ignored the stupid snickers from my soon-to-be-brother-in-law, and stretched out my hand to the hot stranger across from me. 'Hi, I'm Rosalie, Jasper's sister.'

He smiled back. 'I'm Emmett, Edward's brother.' What?

_What?_

'You – you're Edwards brother? Wh-what?' _How come Edward had never told there was a _hot _one of him?_

'Err…yeah…' he looked slightly unnerved. Shit.

I hastily changed my expression to welcoming. 'Well, it's…_very_ nice to meet you…Emmett.' I ran my tongue across my lips, subconsciously. Jasper rolled his eyes, knowing me too well for me to hide what I was feeling from him. However, Emmett was staring back just as intensely.

He suddenly broke our gaze. 'I'm just gonna use the bathroom,' he said and got up, walking in the perfect direction for me to check out his perfect ass. I cocked my head to the side admiring it.

'Rosalie!' I jerked my watch away from Emmett and back to Jasper. I looked at him for a moment.

'What?'

'You're completely hitting on Emmett!' he looked aghast.

'Well! So what?' I didn't really have an argument back so I rounded on Edward. 'Why didn't you tell me about _him_?'

Edward laughed. 'Sorry, Rosalie,' he said, not sounding it whatsoever. 'You never asked!'

'Oh! Whatever! That's no excuse,' I glared mutinously at him, until Emmett came back and sat down. I smiled sweetly at him, about to speak. However, Jasper cut me off. Prick.

'Oh, would you look at the time! We have places to go, people to see. Sorry, Rose, we'll have to catch you later.' He grinned evilly at me, knowing exactly what he was doing.

'Well, see you around, Rosalie,' Emmett said to me, smiling that cute dimple-smile again. I returned it.

'Yeah, see you.'

Never mind. I was gonna catch him on his own later and I was gonna get to know him properly.

Already, I couldn't wait.

* * *

**hi i hope you enjoyed that x**

**please review - they make me happy :) xxx**


End file.
